Kachirho
This is the Wookiee “capital city.” It’s really just a somewhat larger-than-average Wookiee settlement that exploded in importance when it was chosen as the site for the world’s spaceport. Like all Wookiee settlements, Kachirho itself is a giant tree. There’s also a fairly bustling settlement around the roots of the tree, where the non-arboreal outworlders have settled. All the other planetside zones on Kashyyyk can be reached from Kachirho (either directly or through one other zone). And the city area is literally packed with NPCs waiting to send you off on quests. In addition to the city itself, the Kachirho zone contains some expansive wilderness areas suited for hunting at Combat Levels 20 to 30, and is home to numerous competing interests, including the Zssik and Blackscale Trandoshan clans, several Wookiee resistance settlements, a small Rodian hunting party, Chiss poachers, and dangerous highwaymen. Most of Kashyyyk's major quest series start in the Kachirho area. Points of Interest /way kachirho 408 578 Blackscale Slaver Compound; /way kachirho -379 705 Canopy Bandit Camp; /way kachirho 205 -437 Etyyy - Hunting Grounds; /way kachirho 307 -271 Isolationist Wookiee Village; /way kachirho -761 117 Kkowir Forest; /way kachirho 121 628 Research Camp; /way kachirho 706 -666 Rodian Hunters' Camp; /way kachirho -81 606 Rryatt Trail; /way kachirho 145 43 Slaver Camp #1; /way kachirho 536 128 Slaver Camp #2; Facilities * a chassis broker (-682, -160) * a Wookiee Trading Co. Employee (-547, -108) * a Wookiee Trading Co. Employee (-512, -70) * Dr. Criss Ne'Pomi (-495, -109) Insurance Broker, Great Tree 2nd floor Quest NPC's Starport Compound * Admiral Krieg (-671, -115) * Cmd. Richards (-636, -119) * Dr. Price (-660, -111) * Stren Colo a Bounty Officer (-667, -115) Kachirho Village * Vryyyr Master Hunter (-589, -103) * Chewbacca (-588 -102) * Dr. Farnsworth (-504 -97) * Omwaan Novice Adventurer (-587, -104) * Marium Valmont (-578, -68) * Gursan Bryes (-556, -71) * Ikvizi (-512, -111) imprisoned geonosian quest * Eyma (-549, -132) civilian protection guild quest * Rroow (-500, -111) "package delivery" * Wrelaac (-507, -112) * Rroow (-501, -113) * Tien Wallub (-508 -66) Great Tree * 1st floor ** Colonel Gurnst (-457, -26) ** Flash Harrison (-453, -20) ** Kymayrr a Wookiee dancer (-477, -19) ** Unluto a bartender (-465, -19) ** Chatook (-448, -102) ** Belga Daeri (-441, -63) * 2nd floor ** Dr. Cheyerooto (-432, -96) ** Harwakokok the Mighty (-419, -89) ** Ovarra (-425, -85) * 3rd floor ** Captain Koh (-441, -75) ** Fezrik Bendledon (-442, -74) ** Mada Johnson (-478, -92) Trandoshan Slavers Compounds *Borantok (461 258) *Tempal B'uncho (497 275) *Ssiksik (208 109) *Ysith (133 204) *Mssikss (125 195) *Olima Grunc (221 40) Other * Sera Jossi (-235 58) Quests * In order to get the Kashyyyk Exploration Badge, you need to launch into space, fly to the Kashyyyk Space Station, land, and you will be granted the Exploration Badge. * The Zssik Trandoshan clan has its eye on overthrowing the ruling Blackscale clan. They plan on disrupting their rivals' ground and space forces by destroying the formidable Avatar Platform. * Wookiee slaves have escaped, there are murders to be covered up, and lots more - the Trandoshan Slavers are in need of some real help! * A Trandoshan pilot in Kachirho city is looking for a pilot to do some smuggling for him. * Flash Harrison, a representative of the Corellian Engineering Corporation, is in need of some help with his space mining operation. * An imprisoned Geonosian swears he's been framed for a crime he didn't commit and needs help clearing his name. * In the northern regions of Kachirho, a small team of researchers has gone missing. * The Civilian Protection Guild is in need of pilots to protect freighters and passenger liners travelling to Kashyyyk. * Olima Grunc needs uller livers in order to make a Treat for Trandoshans. * Chatook is looking for help in Find Missing Son. Category:Kashyyyk Category:Kachirho